De rostros que la memoria no puede olvidar
by jacque-kari
Summary: Algunas veces es fácil saber cuáles de esos rostros permanecerán. Otras veces no; otras veces aquellos que estabas seguro de que podrías contemplar por un largo tiempo, nunca más vuelven a aparecer, o, por el contrario, un rostro en blanco en cuyas definiciones no te diste la molestia de reparar, reaparece en tu vida. Daisuke no sabía a qué grupo ella pertenecía [Dairine]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 **De rostros que la memoria no puede olvidar**

 _Daisuke x Catherine_

A lo largo de la vida nos cruzamos con más personas de las que, al final de nuestro recorrido por este mundo, seremos capaces de recordar. Y es que nuestra memoria, igualmente limitada que la de un computador, cada tanto debe borrar información que ya no requerimos y que solo utiliza espacio que necesita ser ocupado por lo nuevo, por lo importante, por aquello que se marca indefectiblemente en las ranuras de nuestro cerebro y se almacena en la tarjeta madre desde donde nunca más será borrado.

Quizá sea porque es más sabia que nosotros y sabe, al procesar el rostro de una persona, cuándo se convertirá en alguien que, para bien o para mal, siempre recordarás.

¿Cuántos rostros vemos diariamente? ¿Y a la semana? ¿Qué tal en un año?

Probablemente si nos atreviéramos a apostar por un número, no acertaríamos y nos asombraríamos al descubrir una cifra muy superior a la que habríamos llegado a proponer.

El de la mujer que atiende aquella tienda de conveniencia, la vecina que vive en el piso de arriba, nuestros profesores de la escuela, de la universidad, nuestros compañeros, aquellos que pasan a ser amigos de por vida, nuestros padres y hermanos, familiares que se pierden en las ramificaciones del árbol genealógico. Gente que se va y gente que llega. Ese señor en el metro con el que tropezaste un día y con el que ni siquiera volverás a compartir un vagón nunca más.

Algunas veces es fácil saber cuáles de esos rostros permanecerán, intuir que sus rasgos se volverán una imagen habitual convergiendo con tus pupilas. Otras veces no; otras veces aquellos que estabas seguro de que podrías contemplar por un largo tiempo, nunca más se pasean frente a tus ojos: un padre que muere antes de tiempo, una novia con la que terminas, un amigo al que dejas atrás cuando te mudas; o, por el contrario, un rostro en blanco en cuyas definiciones no te diste la molestia de reparar —aquel prototípico señor del metro—, reaparece en tu vida. Lo más seguro es que en dicho caso ni siquiera te acuerdes, y es así cómo tantas historias de reencuentros se pierden en los anales de la historia.

Cuando Daisuke salió de la trastienda para enfrentar a la clienta que, según uno de sus meseros, deseaba hablar con él para poner un reclamo, se demoró exactamente tres segundos en reconocer a la joven mujer que lo aguardaba del otro lado del mesón. Pero, de haber tenido que clasificarla en uno de los grupos mencionados, no habría sabido hacerlo.

Ciertamente no era alguien a quien se supusiera que volviera a ver, sin embargo, tampoco un rostro cuyos rasgos no recordara lo suficiente para evocar el pasado. Se trataba de algo más que una conocida y mucho menos que una amiga.

Recordaba sus labios rosados, nariz respingada y caireles rubios. Su actitud portentosa y la elegancia en sus movimientos. No había cambiado mucho a simple vista.

Era, a todas luces, uno de esos rostros que se quedan grabados en tu memoria, pero a la vez, alguien cuya información facial no tuvo que por qué guardarse en tus registros.

Una contradicción. Un rostro que pudo desaparecer para siempre de sus recuerdos y, aun así, por alguna inexplicable razón, permaneció anclado allí, haciendo que en ese momento una molestia que, quienes no conocían su historia estimarían injustificada, se desatara en él.

—Tú… ¿eres el dueño de este restorán? —dejó salir ella de sus labios junto a su aliento convertido en vaho, con un tono, quiso pensar él, desdeñoso e incrédulo. Puras imaginaciones suyas que alimentaron un mal recuerdo de su juventud.

—Sí, yo soy. ¿Algún problema? —replicó molesto, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

La chica pestañeó, haciéndolo pensar por un segundo que no parecía albergar ninguna mala intención. No estaba ahí a propósito ni intentaba insinuar que era insólito que él tuviera una cadena de restoranes tan conocida, simplemente estaba sorprendida, quizá ni siquiera por el hecho de que ahora fuera empresario, sino solo por encontrarlo allí, de todas las posibilidades existentes, en un país ajeno para ambos.

¿Cuántos engranajes tuvieron que moverse para que los dos chocaran de frente de nuevo y quedaran tan impactados por el golpe para no empezar a lanzarse cosas a la primera?

Probablemente demasiados.

—Sí, de hecho, lo tengo —exclamó entonces, y volvió a ser la misma que recordaba; la chica con apariencia de princesita con más carácter del que cualquiera podía anticipar al verla, incluso estando a escasos centímetros—. Tu mesero es un estúpido. Me arrojó el plato de fideos encima.

—¿Quién? ¿John? —preguntó refiriéndose a su trabajador más nuevo, contratado hace solo una semana—. Recién está aprendiendo y me prometió que fue sin querer y que se disculpó contigo. No pensarás que lo hizo a propósito, ¿o sí?

—Claro que no, pero eso no justifica lo que hizo.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que mande tu vestido a la tintorería, que te compre uno nuevo? —reclamó; la furia subiéndole rápidamente por la tráquea y sus miradas conectadas por un desafío mutuo: ganarle al otro.

—Jefe…

—Ahora no… —dijo él.

—Pero jefe…

—Te dijo que ahora no —reiteró la chica.

—Esto es…

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —Daisuke se volvió enfurecido hacia su mesero, causando que este empequeñeciera cual caricatura de un manga japonés. El parecido, a pesar de todo, le causó una nostalgia inusitada. Su enfado se desvaneció igual que sus respiraciones convertidas en vaho. ¿Es que acaso la calefacción no estaba funcionando? Porque juraría que había cinco grados menos que hace diez minutos. Quizá fuera cosa de la princesa de hielo que tenía enfrente.

—Carrie…Carrie llamó… —dijo John en un tono tembloroso, asustado del abrupto cambio en el carácter, normalmente gentil, del moreno—. Está enferma en cama y cada vez llega más gente. Ian no puede solo, necesita una ayudante en la cocina o los pedidos empezarán a retrasarse y la gente a reclamar.

—Maldición —replicó Daisuke entre dientes. Tenía que ser justo en ese momento en que el local se llenaba. La sede en Nueva Jersey era la más nueva, por eso estaba allí, porque como la persona comprometida con su trabajo que era, deseaba evaluar en terreno todas las fallas que pudiera haber para subsanarlas lo antes posible—. Dile que lo solucionaré, yo… que me de un minuto y…

—Puedo ayudar. —Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas por una voz conocida, hicieron al jefe girar su cuello a toda velocidad.

—¿Quién? ¿Tú?

—Eso dije, ¿no? —dijo ella, alzando el mentón, tan orgullosa como la recordaba, y eso que solo habían tenido una cita. Una cita horrible, por cierto, de esas que más vale la pena olvidar.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de cocina, Catherine? ¿Alguna vez has tomado un cuchillo en tu vida?

—Para tu información, estudié Gastronomía en la universidad de Paris. ¿Qué? ¿No me crees? —preguntó en cuanto las cejas de Daisuke se juntaron y sus labios esbozaron una mueca de desconfianza—. Pues no tienes mucha opción, ¿o sí? Te estoy ofreciendo una solución. O confías en mí y la tomas, o te las arreglas tú solo.

Daisuke apretó los labios, odiando saber que ella tenía razón y cabreado ante la idea de tener que dársela.

Un momento. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan rencoroso? ¿Hace cuánto había sido esa cita? ¿Diez años? ¿Doce? ¿Por qué entonces reaccionaba como aquel chiquillo que, por ser incapaz de gestionar sus emociones, acabó discutiendo a gritos con la chica que tenía enfrente sin que ella tuviera nada que ver con su enfado?

Inspiró profundo.

No. Ya no era aquel niño. Ahora era un hombre de negocios y podía hacerlo mejor. Necesitaba hacerlo mejor si quería que su local sobreviviera a esa noche en un lugar donde los puestos callejeros no faltaban precisamente. La competencia era bastante dura.

—¿En serio puedes ayudar? —preguntó cerrando los ojos, pensando que así sería más fácil.

—No te lo habría ofrecido si no pudiera.

—De acuerdo, yo… te pagaré, ¿bien? —Si bien había madurado, era incapaz de concebir la idea de deberle algo, quedando atado a ella cuando nada los unía más que un recuerdo amargo. Aquel encuentro fortuito, sin duda, no era más que una broma del destino que ahora debía estarse riendo a carcajadas de ellos.

—No hace falta.

—Pero lo haré. John, enséñale por favor lo que tiene que hacer. Yo iré en un momento.

—Sí, señor —contestó el aludido y guio a Catherine a la trastienda.

Daisuke se tomó su tiempo para calmarse. Juraba que no podían haber sido más de cinco minutos; él nunca, desde que se convirtió en empresario y enrieló su vida, había vuelto a perder la noción del tiempo por quedarse viendo las musarañas, pero quizá el cansancio de la semana le estaba pasando la cuenta, pues para cuando al fin se dirigió a la cocina, la estampa que lo recibió lo dejó sorprendido bajo el dintel de la puerta.

Catherine se había agarrado el cabello en una cola alta y subido las mangas de su vestido rojo invernal hasta los codos. De pie junto a Ian, su cocinero principal, cortaba verduras con una velocidad y precisión asombrosas.

¿Cómo es que había conseguido mezclarse tan fácilmente con su equipo de trabajo y los trastos de la cocina? No parecía una chica en casa ajena o tierra extranjera, sino alguien que supiera perfectamente dónde estaba cada cosa, o al menos esa era la impresión que daba. Algo en ella simplemente concordaba con todo lo demás.

—Ella es buena —dijo Ian, cuando lo descubrió mirándolos. Catherine, como toda señal de haberse enterado de que Daisuke estaba ahí, se tensó ligeramente—. Una bendición caída del cielo —añadió con su toque melodramático habitual.

Daisuke abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar al no encontrar nada apropiado que decir. Después huyó de ahí y se encerró en su oficina hasta que dio la hora de cerrar.

Cuando salió no esperó hallarla todavía allí. Imaginó que se habría ido hace rato, pero obviamente había imaginado mal.

Sentada en la única mesa que permanecía ocupada, Catherine ni siquiera se inmutó cuando lo sintió acercarse. Había vuelto a arreglarse el vestido y soltarse el cabello que caía en cascada por su espalda. Desde donde estaba, Daisuke no podía verlo, pero una pequeña mancha adornaba su regazo, donde parte del plato de fideos había alcanzado a derramarse antes de que ella se hiciera hacia atrás para evitar quemarse y luego gritarle a John que llamara a su jefe.

—Sigues aquí —dijo él lo obvio.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de trabajadora sería si no esperara a que mi jefe me diera permiso para irme?

—Pero no soy tu jefe.

—Ya.

El chico permaneció unos segundos más de pie a su lado, sin saber qué hacer. Después dio unos pasos y descorrió la silla que estaba enfrente de ella para sentarse.

—Catherine, yo…

—Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no? —preguntó, alzando el rostro de pronto, haciendo que él notara por primera vez que tenía una mancha de harina en una de sus blancas mejillas—. Piensas que nunca volverás a ver a una persona y te la encuentras donde menos lo esperas.

—También me sorprendí de verte aquí. Digo, podríamos habernos encontrado en cualquier parte, pero nos encontramos aquí, en el lugar más improbable de todos. Aunque si quieres que sea honesto, nunca esperé volver a verte.

—Tampoco yo —dijo con una sonrisita en la comisura de sus labios que el chico no supo entender—. La verdad es que te odiaba. La única vez que nos vimos me pareciste un idiota engreído y maleducado —añadió segundos después, sin aclarar para nada su gesto anterior, pues no se condecía con sus palabras.

—No te culpo, es lo que fui. Pero es que tú no sabes la razón. Takeru me dijo que...

—¿De verdad crees que no lo sé? —Lo interrumpió, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca—. ¿Que no sé que estabas enfadado con él porque creíste que intentaba hacer que te olvidaras de Hikari?

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó desconcertado; eso sí que no se lo vio venir—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde el principio. Takeru no me lo dijo y no creo que su intención haya sido realmente alejarte de su novia, pero yo sabía que tú siempre habías estado detrás de ella y te esforzaste tanto por ser descortés conmigo, que solo até cabos. Él me habló de ti, ¿sabes? Y no parecías ser ese chico maleducado que tenía delante.

—Lo lamento —susurró bajando la cabeza como un animal apaleado.

—¿Qué lamentas?

—Todo. La forma en que me comporté, pero sobre todo nunca haberme disculpado contigo.

—Ya no importa. En realidad, ni siquiera me molestó tanto —confesó con una sonrisa sincera.

—Mientes. Fui un verdadero patán, es lógico que estuvieras enojada y me maldijeras.

—Oh, no te confundas, sí te maldije. Pero como te digo, sabía por qué te comportaste así y creo que al final lo único que me molestó de la forma en que me trataste fue que no me dieras una oportunidad. Que te presentaras ahí y me hicieras pagar tu enfado con Takeru. ¿No era más fácil solo decir que no o dejarme plantada?

—Tienes razón. La verdad es que quería hacerlo. Pensé en no ir, pero estaba tan furioso con Takeru y el mundo que necesitaba descargarme con alguien y tú resultaste la opción ideal. En ese momento creía que estabas confabulada con él.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? Ni siquiera me conocías —preguntó sorprendida.

—No tenía una razón, solo lo pensé.

—Lo entiendo, estabas despechado. También he estado así —murmuró con la mirada ausente.

Daisuke tuvo que reprimir su lado más curioso para no preguntar. Tampoco él deseaba hablar de Hikari cuando la chica se hizo novia de Takeru y tuvo que renunciar a toda esperanza de tener algo con ella.

No sabía cuál sería la historia de Catherine, pero sabía lo suficiente de desengaños amorosos como para no esculcar en la herida.

—Antes, cuando te vi en la cocina, me sorprendiste —dijo para cambiar de tema y alivianar la nostalgia de la que se cargó el ambiente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? —preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Porque... no sabía que habías estudiado Gastronomía. Bueno, eso es obvio. Pero más que nada porque te veías tan cómoda ahí. No parecía que fueras un reemplazo. No sé bien cómo explicarlo —dijo, sintiéndose repentina e inexplicablemente avergonzado.

—Creo que es lo más amable que me has dicho nunca —replicó ella, otra vez con esa sonrisa que parecía ocultar algo.

—Sí, bueno...la verdad es que no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero aun así quiero disculparme contigo de nuevo por haber sido un idiota en el pasado y agradecerte que me ayudaras esta noche a pesar de que no tenías razón para hacerlo. Ian estaba en lo cierto, fuiste una bendición caída del cielo.

—Para ser alguien que no es bueno con las palabras, te las apañas bastante bien.

—¿Tú crees?

—Te disculpo, Daisuke —dictaminó ella—. Y yo también lo siento. Pude ser diferente esa vez, pude irme o ignorarte, decirte que sabía lo que te pasaba. Quizá las cosas hubieran sido distintas entre nosotros.

—No, tú no tienes nada de lo que disculparte, fue cosa mía —dijo él, tomando las manos de la chica que reposaban sobre la mesa en un acto reflejo, y avergonzándose a los pocos segundos de haberlo hecho—. Lo siento —añadió, soltándolas de golpe.

—Está bien. Me disculpo de todos modos.

—Tienes las manos frías. —No pudo evitar decir.

—Sí, tal vez sería bueno que echaras un vistazo a tu calefacción. No creo que esté funcionando.

Daisuke asintió con la cabeza; también le había parecido notarlo cuando salió del calor de la cocina para enfrentarse a Catherine. ¿Por qué sería entonces que la cara le ardía tanto?

—No te he pagado —recordó de pronto, parándose de golpe—. Que tonto. Debes haber estar esperando por eso —dijo sin mala intención.

—¿De verdad crees que estaba aquí por eso? —preguntó incrédula, aunque por fortuna no enfadada—. Ya te dije que no hace falta que me pagues. Fue un placer ayudarte hoy, pero ya es tarde y debo irme.

—Ah, sí. Claro. ¿Estarás bien tú sola allá afuera?

—Contrario a lo que pueda parecer, no soy una princesita que necesita que la socorran. Sé cuidarme bien sola.

—Lo sé, me di cuenta cuando te vi en la cocina. Nunca me habría imaginado que cocinaras. No eres la chica que creía que eras.

—Tú tampoco eres el chico que creía —dijo agarrando el bolso que tenía apoyado junto a los pies antes de levantarse—. Buenas noches, Daisuke

Solo entonces el chico notó que el bolso que traía tenía una forma extraña. Parecía guardar un instrumento en su interior, una especie de guitarra o, a juzgar por tu tamaño, más probablemente un violín.

Se acordó de algo de pronto.

—Espera. —Se apresuró hacia ella con torpeza y la rodeó para poder mirarla a la cara y limpiar con un dedo la mancha de harina que tenía en su mejilla en un torpe y poco procesado movimiento.

Catherine se sorprendió ante el toque y no pudo evitar demostrarlo. ¿Qué no que los japoneses no eran muy dados al contacto físico con una extraña?

—Tenías... tenías una mancha, pero ya te la quité —se explicó él, antes de que pudiera pensar mal.

—Ah, gracias. En ese caso ya me...

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí, estaba pensando que, ya que los dos somos extranjeros en este país, podríamos... hacernos compañía o algo. Suena bastante tonto, ¿no? —Se arrepintió de lo que dijo y se frotó la parte posterior del cuello con nerviosismo.

—Me gustaría, pero estoy de paso por aquí.

—Oh, ¿adónde vas? Digo, si se puede saber.

—A Juilliard [*] —dijo con orgullo, alzando su bolso frente a los ojos de Daisuke. Sí, definitivamente era un violín.

—¿Estudias allá?

—Eso espero.

—Ah, entiendo. Entonces... te deseo mucho éxito.

—Gracias. Quizá el destino quiera que nos volvamos a encontrar.

—Sí, quizá —dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirle seguir su camino—. Buenas noches, Catherine.

Años atrás, cuando todavía era un adolescente, uno de sus mayores miedos cuando iba tener una cita era hablar de más o simplemente no saber cuándo despedirse —Miyako solía avalar dicha idea—, pero en aquel momento supo que ya era tiempo de dejarla partir.

Sea lo que sea que la vida había querido demostrarles con ese encuentro, ya lo había hecho.

Quizá quería que se disculparan o que se dieran cuenta de que el otro no era tan malo como creían. Quizá ambas.

—Hasta luego, Daisuke —dijo ella, y poniéndose en puntas de pie, apoyó las manos en sus hombros y le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

Probablemente era tonto decirlo a esa altura, pero aquello hizo que por primera vez él pudiera ver en todo su esplendor el encanto que tanto le atribuyeron Taichi y Takeru cuando volvieron de Francia. Pudo imaginar por qué quedaron tan embelesados con ella.

Se giró para verla caminar a la puerta y salir del local sin voltearse ni una sola vez. Eso, no supo por qué, le supo amargo (valga la redundancia).

Y entonces, mientras contemplaba las luces de la ciudad a través de la puerta de vidrio, tuvo una especie de epifanía.

¿Qué tal si no había sido el destino el que los juntó? Si en realidad fue Catherine quien se enteró de que él estaba ahí y aprovechando su estadía en la ciudad fue a verlo para sanar aquella vieja herida que los unía, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

¿Sería muy egocéntrico plantease algo así? ¿Estaría sacando conclusiones de más?

Algo le decía que no.

Daba igual. Casualidad o no, Daisuke decidió que no quería saberlo. Lo único que importaba era que había sucedido y que ya empezaba a desear que sus caminos volvieran a torcerse para encontrarse de nuevo. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, él podría hacer algo al respecto para que sucediera. Echarle una mano, ¿por qué no?, a eso que algunos llaman destino.

En definitiva, algunos rostros están destinados a permanecer en nuestra memoria y otros están condenados a disolverse en el olvido desde el principio. Pero en ocasiones, algunos de estos últimos vuelven para hacerse permanentes o, sin que tú lo sepas, ya están ahí, paseándose entre tus recuerdos, a la espera de que la vida vuelva a ponerte frente a esa persona para que te des cuenta de que en realidad nunca la olvidaste.

Por más que lo pensó durante esa noche, Daisuke no pudo decidir a qué grupo pertenecía Catherine.

Si estuvo destinada a ser un rostro recurrente en su vida desde el principio o uno de esos que no debiera recordar, pero al que él se aferró sin saberlo producto de un presentimiento inconsciente de que volvería a verla o simplemente porque el asunto pendiente que los unía le ardía todavía en una parte de la mente que los años se habían encargado de silenciar.

Tal vez, en el fondo, todavía era muy pronto saberlo.

Tal vez solo el tiempo o ellos mismos podrían decirlo.

* * *

 **[*] Juilliard:** La Escuela Juilliard (en inglés The Juilliard School) es un conservatorio de artes situado en Nueva York. Se le identifica informalmente como Juilliard, e instruye en música, danza y teatro.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Ayer fue uno de esos días en los que simplemente me senté a escribir y las palabras vinieron solas a mí, como si en lugar de enlazarlas en el momento, ya me las supiera de memoria o alguien me las susurrara.

Y esta una de esas historias que me nacen de las entrañas y no puedo siquiera entrar a pensar si vale la pena o no, porque buena o mala, se trata de una historia que quería ser contada.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
